The Long Trip to Namek
by Nickyjoet
Summary: In a timeline similar to the one you know, a journey you know well begins, but a minor alteration will change the course of the journey. After a long hiatus from writng , Nickjoet returns with another Bulma/Goku story, hoping you will enjoy it as much as Meant to Be! Rated M for some intense sensuality and sexuality that will appear in later chapters!
1. The Revelation

The Long Trip to Namek

The Revelation

This tale begins in the southern ocean on an island that was far out in the sea, where a lone structure stood; a pink house with red letters printed diagonally across the front of it reading "KAME HOUSE". It was home to the famed Turtle Hermit, AKA Master Roshi, and his sea turtle companion, Turtle. Contrary to Roshi's title, he wasn't much of a hermit at all, having one of his students, named Krillin, living with him along with a woman named Lunch, but she had disappeared a while ago.

Master Roshi stood outside of his home, staring at the strange, large, spiked, four legged object that stood on the beach. He scratched his white beard as he stared at the thing, watching the blue haired woman that he had known since she was a teenager inspect it. The woman was a genius, even when she was younger she was performing feats that no girl her age could _ever _achieve.

She claimed the object she was inspecting was an alien spaceship that the current guardian of Earth had traveled in to get to Earth in the first place. He had come from a planet called Namek long ago, and so the spiked, four legged vehicle, that looked more like a creature than a means for transportation, was a namekian spaceship.

"Bulma," Roshi said to the blue haired woman while he dug his aged toes in the sand, "Are you sure this thing can fly?"

The girl blew an irritated sigh, snapping a glance back at the old man, her recently shortened hair whipping around with her head as she glared at him, "I told you that it can fly, it took me to Jupiter and back within a couple of seconds."

The Turtle Master just raised a hand, patting the air to signal her to calm down, "Now, now, I'm just making sure. I don't want the thing blowing up when you and Son are out in space."

Bulma huffed and whipped back around to continue inspecting the outside of the ship for any hazards. She was in a foul mood today, obviously, having woken up early to inspect the ship in the lab of her home in West City, Capsule Corporation, and then once again here at the Kame House. It was truly a busy, hectic day for her, especially when she had a load of cosmetics and necessities to pack! And now she was standing there in her hot, bulky, yellow spacesuit while she waited for her traveling companion, Son Goku.

The girl finished her inspections and sighed as she thought of her friend that she had met when she nearly ran him over up in the mountains many years ago. He was terribly inconsiderate to be running so late while she stood in the hot sand and did all this work to make sure they were both safe during their trip to Namek where they would wish back to life all the friends who had died in the battle against the saiyans that had arrived a few days previous. In fact, Goku himself had been beaten up pretty badly and almost wasn't able to go with Bulma on the trip to Namek due to his injuries. Luckily, however, the master martial artist, Korin, a cat, had a few senzu beans growing and he was able to give one of the magical healing beans to Goku. His wounds were instantly healed and he was then allowed to go with Bulma to Namek. And Bulma was thankful for that. Despite Goku's immature, idiotic nature, she felt more confident and safe knowing that her oldest (and strongest) friend would be accompanying her on this journey.

Almost on cue, a hover car sped onto the island and parked. Driving was Chi-Chi, Goku's wife, wearing her traditional asian-esque gown, in the passenger seat was Son Goku, wearing his yellow-orange turtle school gi, between them was Gohan, their son, who wore formal school clothes, and sitting in the backseat, taking up the entire back of the car, was Chi-Chi's father, the giant Ox-King, wearing his glasses and usual shirt and suspended pants.

Goku hopped out of the car, his eyes wide in amazement as he looked at the namekian spaceship, "Wow!" he exclaimed, "So that's the ship, huh? It's kinda goofy lookin'!"

Bulma glared at him, looking him up and down, seeing his outfit was so casual. They were going into space! She noted what she wore and began to feel silly for having so enthusiastically prepared for their journey into the cosmos.

Goku walked up to the ship and touched one of its legs, "It's not metal. This really is some alien ship! I wonder what this stuff is."

"Don't touch it, Goku!" Bulma reprimanded, "I don't need you accidentally breaking it before we take off."

"Right." Goku said before backing away from the ship a ways and turning to look at his friends and family.

Chi-Chi cleared her throat to get her husband's attention and then pointed to the suitcase in the car. Goku nodded sheepishly before heading over to the car and grabbed up the suitcase before walking back over to Bulma with a smile. The blue-haired girl just rolled her eyes before looking to everyone else.

"Looks like we're ready," she said as she looked to Master Roshi, "Thank you for letting us use your island as the launch site."

Roshi smiled from underneath his bushy moustache and beard combination, "Of course. I'm happy to see this adventure off myself."

Bulma nodded, "We'll bring everyone back to life and come back right away. Round trip will be about two months, depending on how long it will take to gather all seven of their dragon balls." She looked to Goku, "You ready?"

Son Goku nodded, "Ready as ever!" He looked to his family, "Gohan, take care of mom and grampa while I'm gone."

Gohan nodded solemnly, he had wanted to go into space, but Chi-Chi insisted that Gohan stay home, especially after having been away for one year training with Piccolo, Goku's former arch-rival. Goku agreed with Chi-Chi, even though he too would not have minded his son coming along for the ride, but he knew that Chi-Chi needed someone at the house with her.

So Goku looked to Roshi, "Master Roshi, take care!" He waved before looking to Bulma.

The girl turned around, looking up at the circle on the belly of the ship. "Piccolo." She spoke, and the circle hissed before detaching from the ship, floating down. The circular platform landed on the sand and the two friends stepped onto its pink, tiled flooring before Bulma repeated the word "Piccolo". The platform shifted a little before rising up, carrying the travelers into its bowels before sealing itself into the circular hole in the bottom, air tight.

Goku looked around the hull of the ship, his eyes wide. It was like he was already in a different world. The shell of the ship seemed to be the only thing keeping them from the elements, as the walls and ceiling were rounded and made of the same material, but the floor was pink and tiled. At the front of the ship there were three, bulbous windows, one large set at the very front, and two smaller to either side of the large one, but set closer to the floor. Just before the windows was a command panel that was shaped like a snail, the head being where the voice sensors and viewing panel were located. Bulma had installed a comfortable captain's chair in front of the control panel, with a similar chair right behind it, obviously for Goku. Then in the back, just before the door to the back room, was a rounded platter that served as a bed.

The saiyan dropped his suitcase on the floor and watched as Bulma moved over to sit in the captain's chair. "Better sit down and strap in." She said as she strapped herself into the chair.

Goku didn't question her as he moved to the chair behind her and sat down, strapping himself in with some difficulty, obviously not knowing how the harness worked. He had just barely secured himself into the chair when Bulma told the ship to take them to Namek. In but a half of a second, the ship had taken off and was already out of the Earth's atmosphere.

Bulma unfastened her harness and stood up. "We can move around now." She said and made her way to the door in back, opened it and went it, closing it behind her. When she returned to the hull she was in a different outfit. A yellow jacket with a skirt, a belt over it and a tight, black under suit, along with some yellow boots.

Goku had got up from his chair during her absence, but he now looked at her. "Huh, what's with the weird clothes?"

Bulma huffed, "It's space fashion! At least _I'm _prepared for space!" she shouted.

Goku just shrugged, "Okay then." He then remembered something, "Oh, Bulma, did your dad give you anything to give to me?" he asked.

The girl nodded, having forgotten as well, "Yeah, he did." She walked over to her luggage and pulled forth a capsule. She hit the button on the top and tossed it to the floor where it popped into a cloud of smoke, and when it cleared there was a set of bulky wristbands, an undershirt and a pair of boots that all looked metallic and were connected together by a button that would capsulate them again.

Goku smiled and went to them, detaching the items from the button and tossing it to the side. He pulled off his wristbands and tossed them to the floor before he removed the top of his gi and then the blue undershirt, leaving his muscled upper bare. He then lifted his legs in turn to pull of his boots.

Bulma watched him curiously, "You mean these are for training? It makes sense now, no wonder dad made sure to add metal underneath the floor, those are magnets."

Goku nodded as he pulled on the wrist bands, "Yeah, I asked your dad to make me something that I could use to train. He said the ship was too small for anything too advanced, so he said he'd make me some special training gear! This is perfect."

Bulma nodded, "I just hope you know what you're doing, I don't want you to set those magnets to something too powerful that you drop through the ship and doom us both."

Goku grinned, despite the sheer lack of confidence Bulma had in him, "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. It's the same idea as the weighted clothes training that Kami put me through." He explained as he slipped on the magnetic boots, making sure to strap them tightly to his legs. "But I can set the magnets to whatever strength I need them to be to make them how heavy I need them."

Bulma blinked, "That seems a bit complicated for you to figure out." She snickered.

Goku laughed, "Your dad explained it, but if it has anything to do with training and making myself stronger, I have to know how to use it!"

The girl grinned, "Well, I'm proud of you, Son Goku."

Goku slipped into his magnetic undershirt, "I'm gonna train." He looked at her, "You can stay in here if you want, but you might get in the way."

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Just tell me you don't want me in here. I'll be in the back of ship taking a bath." She turned to head back to the door, but she looked over her shoulder at Goku again, "Don't break the ship, please."

"I won't." Goku said cheerily as he searched for the gadget that would turn the magnets on.

Bulma smirked before opening the door and walking in. She closed the door behind her and turned to look at the tub and shower combo. She went over to the tub and turned the knob for the hot water. Soon the faucet erupted with steamy water and began filling the tub. She and her father had installed just enough water to fill the tub, along with a purifying system that lay beneath the tub. So when she drained the bathwater, it would be purified and be ready for use again.

While the tub filled, Bulma started to undress. She unclasped her belt and let it drop to the floor; she then unzipped her yellow jacket and pulled it off. She folded it nicely and set it off to the side, kicking her belt over to join it. She stepped out of her yellow boots and then peeled the tight, black under suit off of her now naked form. She folded the under suit up and grabbed up her boots and placed them with her other clothes. She then knelt at the side of the tub and grabbed up some bubble soap from her assortment of bathroom necessities and dumped a bit into the hot water. She dipped her arm in and stirred the bubbles up, the top of the water now being overrun with sudsy bubbles.

When the water had filled up the majority of the tub, Bulma turned the water off and then stood up and dipped her feet into the water. She grinned, the hot water just what she needed as she lowered her body into the tub. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the tub. She found herself smiling wide as she thought about this journey. She and her best friend were in space; on their way to a planet they knew nothing about to find dragon balls. It was exciting, and it was strangely nostalgic. But as she thought, the less strange it was. She'd bumped into Goku many years ago when she was looking for the dragon balls on Earth. It was just the two of them for the longest time until they ran into Oolong, the transforming pig and then Yamcha, the desert bandit and his floating cat companion, Pu'ar. This journey they were on now felt almost exactly how it had been back then, just the two of them together searching for dragon balls.

* * *

After her bath, Bulma changed back into her "space clothes" and walked back out into the hall, holding a book in her hand. Goku had finished his training and was now sitting cross-legged on the floor, meditating. Bulma smiled a little bit and walked over to the platter shaped bed so she could sit on it and watch Goku. He looked to be at peace, sitting there as he meditated. It affected her as well, she felt comfortable while Goku was in his meditative state.

Bulma lay back on the bed and rested her head against the pillow, opened her book and started reading. About halfway through her second page, she noticed a shadow hovering over her. She shifted the book down a ways to look up and see the curious face of Son Goku looking down at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm just wondering what you're reading," he said with a smile.

"It's a romance, nothing you'd be interested in, Son." She said as she lifted the book again to continue reading.

"Romance? What's that?" Goku asked.

Bulma paused for a brief moment before slowly lowering the book to stare at him skeptically, "Really?"

Son Goku nodded innocently.

Bulma sat up, which forced Goku to back off. She stared at him; "Romance is like…" she trailed off, trying to think, "If you took Chi-Chi out to dinner at a fancy restaurant, a lit candle in the middle of your table. You'd be dressed in something nice. You'd ask her what she'd like to eat, and you'd order it for her. Maybe you'd share a bottle of wine, sipping from each other's glass. Then share a bite of each other's food."

Goku's nose wrinkled in distaste, "Why would I do any of that?"

The girl stared at him, "Because you love her."

"I love everyone, though. I'm not gonna take Krillin to a nice restaurant and feed him my food!" Goku exclaimed.

Bulma blew an irritated sigh, "No, Goku, that's… That's not what I meant!" she tapped her chin as she thought of a good example, "I mean you love Chi-Chi because you married her, and you had a kid together, right? She means something special to you. You'd do anything for her."

Goku blinked, "I don't get it… I'd do anything for all of my friends, especially you, Bulma."

The girl went to complain and try to explain her side of the argument more, but she looked at him curiously, "Why especially me?"

"Well, you're my oldest friend, if it weren't for you I never would have met the Turtle Hermit, or Oolong, or Yamcha, or Pu'ar, or Krillin, or any of my friends!" He smiled at her.

Bulma felt a blush coming to her cheeks, "Yeah, but I only needed you to be the brawn of the journey." She nodded, trying to get the blush out of her cheeks. "Even if I got used to you and decided to keep you along!"

Goku grinned, "Aw, come on, Bulma. Give yourself credit! If it weren't for you I probably wouldn't be here!"

Bulma thought about that. After a moment she realized it was true; had she not ran into Goku that day, the fate of the earth may have met a terrible end, even she may have been killed on that journey. Piccolo would have ruled the earth, and the saiyans would have destroyed the earth. Suddenly she felt a great weight on her shoulders; she had been the catalyst of these events being avoided. She had introduced that powerful little boy to the world, and now he had become a powerful man that strived to defend that very world.

She looked to him, "I guess you're right."

Goku just grinned a toothy grin, not understanding that his words had affected her so deeply, "See? If anyone deserved bites of my food, it would be you!" He laughed.

She just smiled at him weakly, humoring him. He hopped up and announced he was going to do some light training before taking a rest, and Bulma saw him to it before falling back onto the pillow again. She stared up at the ceiling of the ship, truly feeling like she had a lot on her plate.

**A/N: **Hey! I'm back! Um, I am sorry that I haven't been working on The Saiyans, Still Meant to Be and The Mad God, but I ran out of creative juices for those stories. But this one I have many, many ideas for and I am hoping to see it through to the end! I'm trying really hard on this one, so I hope y'all like it! Also, I'm going to be posting some original work on 's sister site in the fantasy section! So if you like elves, sword and sorcery, orcs and goblins and trolls and stuff, check that out soon!


	2. The Second Day

The Second Day

Bulma sat in the captain's chair, wearing a grey sports bra and grey panties to match. It was their second day of flight on the long trip to Namek and she was already growing bored, which wasn't good news, especially since she still had twenty-eight more days to go. But she tried to keep herself entertained by watching the planets go by as they passed them. One planet she had passed had interested her the most, having sent her into a spiral of thoughts and wonderment. It was a huge, red planet that seemed to have the telltale glittering of cities all over it. The planet must have been inhabited! How wonderful would it be to visit a planet that had great cities like those on Earth! But it had been hours since they passed it up, and she had slowly descended back into boredom.

Bulma blew a sigh and picked up the book that she had been reading. She looked at the placement of her bookmark and groaned. It was already toward the end of the book! She had more books to read, but at the rate she was reading she would have finished all of them before they even got to Namek! She began to regret not installing a television with all her shows pre-recorded onto it. She sighed once again and decided to open her book to finish reading it.

As she read, she had to pause and think to herself for a moment. Why did she read these romance novels? All it did was torture her. Even when she was young she had been such a hopeless romantic, wishing on stars for a prince charming. Sure she had run into Yamcha and they had gotten together, but he was no prince charming. He had constantly flirted with other girls, and Bulma was sure that he had gone behind her back a few times. His death had still hit her hard, despite the pain he had put her through. She honestly figured if she lost him for good she'd have no hope of finding anyone else. She was getting closer to thirty years old and she was still with the same guy she had been dating on and off since she was sixteen. When would she move on? Could she?

She snapped her book shut and set it off to the side yet again. She didn't feel like reading now. She lifted herself out of the chair and walked around the snail-shaped command panel to stand at the largest of the three windows at the head of the ship. She reached her hand out to touch the bulbous glass. It was cold, which wasn't surprising due to the chill of space that surrounded them; luckily the interior of their ship was heated. She watched as more planets went by as they passed them. She wondered if there was somebody, somewhere, on one of these planets having similar thoughts. Maybe a girl as equally attractive as her, who has the same boy issues as her. Or maybe it's an attractive man alien! Oh, how perfect that would be if she could find a man out here in space that she could take home and live happily ever after with!

She groaned and moved her hand away from the window. Nearly thirty years old and still coming up with the same silly fantasies she had as a little girl. She was truly pathetic. She passed a hand through her blue hair and sighed, trying to pay attention the beauty of the planets they passed, rather than make up silly stories about a potential boyfriend being out there amongst them. She sighed again and thought to herself that the planets would be far more beautiful to her if she had someone special to share the sight with.

She heard a yawn from behind her and suspected that Goku had finally woken up. Sure enough she heard that friendly, albeit groggy, voice greet her.

"Good morning, Bulma."

The woman turned slightly to look at him. He had slept on the floor since there was only one bed, and there was no way she was letting him sleep with her. He didn't seem to mind, though, he welcomed the idea of sleeping on the floor. Goku wasn't picky about where he slept, that Bulma knew from experience, remembering a time when he was younger and suggested they'd gather the 'soft leaves' to sleep on for the night.

Bulma smiled at Goku, who stood up from his bedding, wearing nothing but his boxers as he yawned again and scratched his stomach. "Good morning, Goku."

"What's for breakfast?" the saiyan asked, "I'm starving."

Bulma turned around fully and made her way over to her luggage. She pulled out a capsule case and pulled out a capsule. She activated it and tossed it behind her where it exploded on the floor and revealed a small grill that was low to the ground. She pulled out a second capsule, activated it and tossed it to the ground near the grill where it exploded, and when the smoke cleared it was a pack full of an assortment of meats.

Bulma looked to Goku, "Help yourself."

The saiyan smiled happily and walked over to the grill. He stared at it for a moment before looking up at Bulma, "How do I work this thing?"

The girl rolled her eyes, "Here… I'll just cook the meal for you. It'll be a lot easier that way." She took the few steps to Goku and sat next to him, reaching out and turning the powerful electric grill on. Soon, the coils underneath the grill turned a bright orange and heated up significantly. "Go ahead and put the meat on." Bulma said as she took hold of the tongs that came with the grill.

Goku picked a few items from the meat, tossing a handful of sausage links on the grill and two steaks. He wanted to put more, but the small grill could only fit so much. But Bulma assured him that she'd continue cooking while he ate only his first batch of meat.

The sausage links began to sizzle, and soon after the steaks would as well. The hull of the ship was soon filled with the sound and smell of cooking meat. While the meat cooked, Bulma reached over to her capsule case and pulled out another capsule. After letting it pop open and reveal that it had been carrying an assortment of vegetables, Bulma grabbed up some carrots, beets, and some pre-skinned potatoes, adding them onto the grill as well.

She turned to look at Goku, and the saiyan looked very pleased. He looked to her, smiling wide, "This is going to be the best breakfast ever!"

Bulma laughed, "I hope you like it, I packed enough food to last a normal man a couple of years, but I'm sure if you were given a chance, it would only last you a month or less."

Goku just smiled as he watched her turn the meat over so that it would cook fully. He sniffed the air and was nearly drooling, "Ugh, Bulma, when will it be done?"

"Hold your horses, Goku, it'll be done soon."

As Bulma promised, after a bit the sausage links and steaks would be done, along with the grilled vegetables. Goku was thrilled and waited for Bulma as she pulled out a capsule from her case and opened it up. A large, white chest appeared and the girl opened up. There were rows of dishes; plates, platters and bowls, along with silverware of all sorts. She grabbed a plate up and handed it to Goku, along with a fork and knife. The saiyan gladly accepted and placed his meat on the plate and began to eat furiously while Bulma readied some more meat.

Breakfast went by quickly, and Bulma cleaned up the mess from the grill, resting easily on the floor still. Goku was up getting his training gear on, slipping into the magnetic boots, wristbands and his undershirt. Bulma wasn't entirely happy about that; she wanted to talk to him; she hadn't had the chance to catch up with him since the saiyans arrived. Goku was either dead or too busy fighting, and now all he wanted to do was train while they were in space, alone together!

She sighed and looked to him, "Goku…"

The saiyan had just slipped his gi top on and was now tying his belt on to hold his gi pants on. He looked to her, "Yeah?"

"Do you have to train right now, can't we just talk?" she asked.

Goku stared at her quizzically, "I didn't think you'd want to talk."

"Why would you think that?" She asked, returning his puzzled look.

"Well… You have your books, and you never really wanted to talk before, but if you wanna talk, we can!" He smiled at her, "I still have plenty of time to train."

"Wait, wait. Hold on, 'never really wanted to talk before'? What does that mean?" Bulma asked, seeming offended.

Goku looked at her, "When I asked you about the book yesterday, you didn't seem like you wanted to talk."

She frowned a little, had she seemed _that_ rude to him? "No, Goku, I was just doing a lot of thinking. You kind of, well, hit me hard with something that you said."

"Did I hurt you?" Goku asked innocently as he walked over to her to sit down next to her on the floor.

"No, not all, Son." She assured him, "You just made me realize that I had a lot of weight on my…" She looked over at her friend and saw that he was confused by her words, so she simplified her statement, and made it straight to the point, "You made me realize that had I not found you in the mountains those years ago, the Earth might have been destroyed by now."

Goku blinked, "Is that a bad thing?"

She shook her head, "It's not. I just never realized that I had such an impact on the fate of the Earth." She noticed he still looked a bit confused and she sighed, "I don't expect you to get it."

"I get it," Goku said with a nod, "I just don't know why you're not happy about it. We've all helped save the world in our own way. Don't think so much, I know I don't!" Goku laughed, "I just do what I need to do. I do what I feel is right, and whatever happens just happens. It's no big deal."

Bulma smiled at him, and didn't understand why she felt tears falling from her eyes down her cheeks.

Goku's eyes went wide, "Bulma! I-I didn't mean to make you cry!" He wailed, "I'm sorry!"

The girl shook her head and wiped the tears away, "It's okay, Goku, I'm not sad. I'm just really happy." She reached out to touch his hand softly, "I'm just glad I did find you, because you're a really good friend, even if you're a big goofball."

Son Goku grinned, "I'm glad that you're my friend, even if you take too long to get ready to go places!"

Bulma snickered but huffed, "Whatever, Son Goku."

The saiyan just smiled, "So what did you want to talk about?"

The woman thought about that. She honestly didn't remember, but she turned to look back at the window at the head of the ships and noticed more planets going by. "I don't really want to talk about anything. I just…" she trailed off, "I want you to look at the planets with me for a little while."

Goku nodded, "Alright." He smiled, "Let's look at the planets! I really want to see how different they are from Earth!" He stood up and offered his hand down to help Bulma up.

She accepted the hand up and they walked together to the large window in front of the captain's chair. They both took seat on the tiled floor, staring out the window at the planets going by. Bulma felt a rise in her mood as she sat there with her friend, watching planets come and go. She turned and she looked to at Goku, and the look on his face made her all the happier. He was wide-eyed, and he had this look of amazement plastered on his face.

"Wow," he spoke out gently, "I hadn't noticed this before. Look how awesome it is! Look how many planets there are." He looked to Bulma, "The world is even bigger than I thought!" He smiled wide, "Thank you, Bulma."

The girl looked at him curiously, "For what?"

"For showing me this."

Bulma smiled sweetly at him, "Well… Of course, Goku."

She turned to look back out the window again once he did. She wondered if he was lying to her, just to hide the fact that he really wanted to train, but she talked herself out of such thoughts. Goku wouldn't lie to her, he was an honest person. He was a good guy. He'd never lie to make someone feel better if he just wanted to get back to what he was doing. Goku was honestly happy and grateful that Bulma had wanted to watch planets with him. He had thanked her for showing him how much bigger the world was.

_Oh, Goku, _Bulma thought, sending a glance over at him, _what did I do to deserve a friend like you?_

* * *

Bulma rested in the hot bath water, her arms resting on either edge of the tub, relaxing while Goku trained. She had a smile on her face as she soaked in the warm water. She hadn't used bubbles this time because she only had a limited supply of the stuff, so she was relaxing in clear, steamy, hot water, and that was fine with her. Things weren't looking so bad now that she knew that Goku was willing to talk with her and do things with her. It made her hopeful for the rest of the days to come on their long journey to Namek. She closed her eyes and just allowed herself the comfort of the hot bath.

Moments went by when she heard the door to the backroom open. She opened her eyes and looked over to see Goku standing there, looking at her. Her hands, previously on the edges of the tub now splashed into the water, covering her chest.

"What?" Bulma all but screamed at Goku, her cheeks turning red.

"I came to ask you why you take so long to bathe, but now I see why, you're just sitting there." Goku said.

Bulma groaned, "I'm just relaxing, idiot. You don't always have to take a bath to get clean, you know."

Goku shrugged, "I guess, but it doesn't make much sense." He continued to look at her, and noticed her arms over her chest beneath the water, "Why are you holding your chest?" He asked.

Bulma's cheeks got even darker, "Because I don't want you to see my boobs!"

Goku stared at her skeptically, "I've seen 'em before."

"Yeah, when you were younger, and not a fully grown man!" She argued.

"So? I don't mind, Chi-Chi's got 'em too and she doesn't care if I see 'em or not!"

"Well, duh, genius, she's your _wife_!"

"I don't see what that has to do with it." Goku raised his brow at Bulma.

Bulma moaned and just wanted to give up. She closed her eyes and let her head drop back. She inhaled and exhaled, cooling down before she looked to Goku, "Okay, fine, you want to see them? I'll let you look, perv."

She shifted to sit up so her upper half was out of the water, her arms still covering her breasts. Her cheeks remained dark as she moved them away, revealing her chest to Goku.

The saiyan smiled wide, "See? Not so hard, was it?"

Bulma huffed, looking away from him, "Your wife would _so _not approve of this."

"Why?" Goku asked, "Is it because yours are bigger than hers?"

"No, stupid, because-" Bulma blinked, looking to him, "They are?" Oh, Bulma's ego was increasing.

Goku nodded, "Yeah, her chest is pretty flat. She complains about it a lot. I tell her I don't care, but she just gets mad at me."

Bulma let out a giggle, "Poor Chi-Chi." The girl slid back into the water, her cheeks returning to their normal color. "Was that all you needed, Goku?" she asked him.

He thought for a moment, "Yep! I'm gonna go back to training, but don't stay in there too long or you'll wrinkle up!" He waved before heading back out to the hull of the ship.

Bulma lowered herself down until the water passed her mouth, only leaving her nose above the water so she could still breathe. What was she thinking showing her tits to Goku like that? Oh, why was she worrying? It wasn't like it did any _real_ harm, the man was innocent enough, but if he told Chi-Chi when they got back to Earth, she'd probably kill Bulma! The girl groaned under the water, the air escaping her mouth bubbling at the top of the water.

Still, it was exciting, Bulma had to admit. She'd never revealed herself to someone like that before, well, not voluntarily; well, not without getting a Dragon Ball in return for it before. She hadn't even showed her womanhood to Yamcha of all people. Maybe that was why he kept cheating on her, but Bulma had never found the right moment. Maybe she hadn't found the right man. She pulled her mouth out of the water, sighing. She had put herself back in that awful mood from before.

She snickered suddenly, remembering what Goku had said about her breasts being bigger than Chi-Chi's. She didn't really need the boost in confidence, she knew she looked good, obviously, but getting compliments really made her feel happy. She loved attention in almost any way she could find it. But hearing Goku of all people saying it made her all the more bubbly for reasons she didn't really quite understand. She was able to ease herself back into a good mood, and finally get back to enjoying her bath.

**(A/N): **Here's chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll get workin' on chapter three really soon! :D Please leave a review and tell me what you thought!


	3. Sexual Tension

Sexual Tension

The first week of travel was nearly over; it was the sixth day in space and both of the namekian spaceship's passengers were doing great. Bulma and Goku had been getting along really well, better than they had in the past. They would sit and watch the planets go by and talk about the past, and talk about what they expected to see on Namek. Then Bulma would read or bathe while Goku trained. It passed the time quickly, and made the long trip more bearable. But soon the same old daily routine would become old. Then what?

Bulma was lying in the platter shaped bed near the back of the ship. She wore her yellow space jacket today, along with the black under suit and the boots. She stared up at the ceiling while Goku trained. She heard him grunting and shouting, as well as the quick snaps of his arms and legs through the air as he punched and kicked. Bulma winced when she saw two balls of ki fly over her head, but only to spin back around and head for Goku where he took the hits and fell back.

Bulma looked to him, frowning. He was on the ground, on his back, the front of his yellow-orange gi had two, singed holes on it that smoked. Bulma sat up and slipped away from the bed, went to Goku and dropped to her knees. She noticed his hands seemed to be pinned to the floor due to the magnets. She cursed silently to herself when she noticed that.

"Goku," she said softly, making sure he was awake, "How do I turn this off?"

Goku tried to move his arms but they remained pinned to the ground, he blew a rough sigh, "On… On my chest there is a knob to turn the magnet off."

Bulma immediately tore open his gi, burning herself slightly on the singed edges of the holes. She saw the knob and turned it until the little arrow was on off, there was a soft humming before Goku was able to get up, panting.

The saiyan looked to his friend, "Can you get me a senzu bean? They're in a small bag over by my stuff…"

She nodded quickly, got up, and walked quickly over to the few things Goku had brought. Sure enough there was a small sack filled with some senzu beans. She took one and closed the bag back up before going back to sit near Goku. He took the bean and ate it. Soon he blew a sigh of relief and looked to her with a word of thanks.

Goku pulled off his magnetic wrist bands and tossed them over with everything else. He then pulled off the magnetic boots and set them off to the side before pulling off the magnetic shirt and throwing it to the side. Bulma gasped when she saw that his chest was a deep red, the energy having burned him slightly. But it soon went away as the healing bean went through his system. Bulma just smiled, amazed at how things like that still surprised her.

She stared at Goku, but mainly his chest, realizing that he was now shirtless. He'd come a long way since he was younger, she noted, looking at his muscled body. She felt her cheeks grow hot the longer she stared at him. Oh, she hated herself for this, but any time she'd see a hot guy she'd melt! It was just who she was. But this was intense, far more intense than anything she had felt before. And it was _Goku_ that was making her feel this way. It had to be sexual tension, she told herself. There is no way she could be this attracted to Son without sexual tension being the explaination.

She ignored the hotness she felt and looked to Goku, who was now standing. "Son, why don't you take a break for now? You know, get some rest, maybe."

He nodded at her, "Yeah, I was thinking that. I'm going to have to be more careful, though. I thought I could handle the ki at such short distance, but it's harder than it looks." He laughed, "'Live and learn', I suppose."

"How can you laugh about that?" Bulma asked him in disbelief, "You could have destroyed the ship and killed us."

"I didn't, though, did I?" Goku responded with a less than friendly look on his face.

"Well, no… But you could have!" Bulma huffed at him.

"But I didn't, so there." Goku nodded at her, crossing his arms.

"You're so immature sometimes, Son Goku, I swear." The girl turned her head away and huffed out some air, pouting grumpily.

The saiyan smiled at her, unfolding his arms as he dropped down to wrap his strong arms around her in a hug, "Aw, Bulma, don't be mad! I promise I won't use ki like that again."

The blue haired woman shifted slightly in Goku's arms. His grip was loose enough for her to break out it, but she got a whiff of his scent and decided to keep herself in his arms. He smelled like sweat, that was for sure, but it wasn't a disgusting smell like she remembered he used to carry around him when he was younger; it was a masculine smell, an attractive smell.

Bulma closed her eyes, smiling, "Alright, alright, Goku. I believe you."

The saiyan smiled and pulled away from her, much to Bulma's disappointment. He stood up and looked down at her, "I think I'm going to take a shower, and then I'll come right back out and we can talk and stuff."

Bulma smiled up at him, "Sure, I'd love that."

Goku grinned before heading into the backroom to get his shower started. Bulma blew a sigh, she felt hot, and in fact she was even sweating. She undid the belt on her waist and tossed it aside before taking her jacket off and placing it to the side as well. She removed the rest of her space suit until she was completely in the nude. She grabbed up her clothes and walked over to her things to put them away. She then pulled out her grey sports bra and pulled it on before grabbing her matching underwear to pull them on as well. After she was done making sure her underclothes were on comfortably and securely, she turned around to climb back into the bed and rest, waiting for Goku to get out of the shower.

* * *

A long moment had gone by since Goku left for his shower, but Bulma heard no sound of running shower water. She wanted to get up and check on him, but she knew that he knew how to work the shower, because he had showered before. He must have been taking his time. But she heard him call her name from the backroom, so Bulma got up and went to the door and opened it up to look inside.

Goku sat in the tub full of steamy hot water; he looked to Bulma with a big smile, "Look!" He said happily, "I decided to do what you do and just sit in the water. It feels nice."

Bulma laughed, putting a hand over her mouth, shaking her head, "Oh, Goku, you're silly."

Goku just smiled, "You wanna join me?" He asked.

Bulma's amused smile faded as she stared at Goku, her cheeks turning hot again, becoming a light shade of red. She was at a loss for words.

The saiyan looked at her for a long moment before speaking up, "Are you okay? Your cheeks are red, they've been doing that a lot recently, are you getting sick?"

"No," Bulma shook her head, "I'm not getting sick. You just surprised me by asking me that. You shouldn't joke like that."

Goku tilted his head to the side, looking honestly confused, "I'm not joking. Do you wanna join me in the tub? The water is hot and it could be fun, we can relax together!"

The girl stared at him, saw that he was completely honest, and began pondering to herself. This could be a good thing for her. It could relieve some of that sexual tension she had felt earlier, or perhaps make it worse. Maybe it would be as innocent as Goku thought it would be, maybe they would really end up having fun. They would be just two friends taking a bath together. _That doesn't sound right_, Bulma thought to herself. Two naked friends of the opposite sex together in a bathtub was not right. It was wrong, especially since one of them was married and had a kid! Bulma wondered why she had to think about this at all. She should just say no and go back out to the hull to lie in bed. But Goku looked so happy, so innocent, sitting in the tub, smiling at her, truly wanting his friend to be in the tub with him.

After a shaky breath, and another moment to think, Bulma answered Goku by slipping out of her panties and then pulling off her sports bra. She dipped her foot into the water, her cheeks darker than they were previously as she felt Goku's eyes on her nakedness. She then lowered herself in the water to sit across from him. Her blue eyes finally shifted to look at Goku, and the saiyan was smiling softly.

"Isn't this nice?" he asked.

Bulma nodded absently, "Yeah, it is."

He stared at her, "What's wrong?" He asked, but before she could say anything, his eyes lit up, "Oh! I know! You want bubbles in the tub, right? I knew I forgot something." He lifted himself out of the water, completely uncaring that he had just revealed part of himself that Bulma hadn't seen in a long time, and it had been a _long_ time.

She immediately averted her gaze, her cheeks as red as they could get now, her eyes wide as she just stared at the wall. Her heart thumped in her chest. This wasn't helping anything. Goku returned himself to the tub and dumped some of the bubble soap in and got it stirred up to create bubbles on the surface.

"There we go," Goku said, "Bubbles for Bulma." He laughed.

She looked to him, but she wasn't laughing. Her heart continued to thump in her chest.

Goku looked at her, a frown coming to his lips, "What's wrong? Are you okay? You look sad."

Bulma shook her head and opened her mouth to speak, but barely a sound was made.

The saiyan titled his head at her, "Your cheeks are redder too. Are you sure you're not sick?" He shifted himself onto all fours in the water so that he could lean in close to her to inspect her red cheeks.

Bulma's heart pounded still. This was insane, no, she was. She had to be going insane. Why was she feeling like this? This was Goku. This was Goku! She closed her eyes tight trying to force the feelings away, but when she opened her eyes again they were locked onto the dark, caring eyes of Son Goku. Her heart skipped a beat, and her next move was to close her eyes and quickly lean in and press her lips to Goku's.

The saiyan's eyes went wide and he pulled away from her kiss almost immediately. He was back to sitting, but he stared at Bulma curiously, almost afraid. "Wh-what was that? Why did you do that?"

Bulma's heart began to pound again as she looked at Goku, her cheeks searing hot now. She opened her mouth to answer him, but, again, no sound was heard. Why _had_ she done that? She knew that if she tried to explain sexual tension to him, he wouldn't understand. He wouldn't get that seeing him naked, and having him invite her into a bath was teasing her. She looked away from him, ashamed.

Goku looked at her, seeing the look on her face, "It's okay, I was just curious. Don't be upset."

Bulma looked to him, "Oh, Goku, you don't understa-"

She was interrupted when Goku's lips pressed to hers. She kissed him back. Hard. Her arms wrapped around his neck as their lips locked together. But when the kiss ended, she saw the look on his face and immediately knew that whatever she was feeling at the moment was not shared with Son Goku.

He smiled at her, "See? I can do it too, it's alright. You can kiss me all you want. Chi-Chi told me it was a good thing to kiss."

Bulma felt horrible, she'd taken advantage of Goku's innocence and selfless nature. But it felt so good to have finally released some of those pent up feelings. She contemplated Goku's words for a long moment. He _had_ said she could kiss him all she wanted, so she had his permission, but whether or not she should tell him that it was a bad thing to have said that was a completely different story. She came to the conclusion that she had taken advantage of Goku in the past to get what she wanted, so she could still do it now. But there was something she had to ask first.

"Did you like it?"

Goku looked at her, "Yeah. I mean, I didn't like kissing Chi-Chi when we first tried it, but she got mad at me because I thought it was weird." He laughed, "But I like kissing you, because you're my friend, and your lips are soft."

Bulma smiled at him; that was all she needed to hear before moving toward him quickly and kissing him again.

* * *

The two had spent an hour in the tub, kissing on and off between conversations, which were mostly Goku asking Bulma questions about kissing and why she liked to do it. Once their skin began to prune, they decided it was time to get out of the bath and dry off. They got partially dressed, Goku wearing his boxers, while Bulma wore her underwear and sports bra, and they went to sit by the window again, with Bulma leaning on her friend as they watched the planets zip by.

Bulma closed her eyes as she leaned on Goku. She didn't care to look at the planets at the moment; she had a lot on her mind. She had kissed Yamcha plenty of times during their time together as a couple, but it had never felt like this. She told herself she didn't understand it, but she blamed it again on sexual tension. She and Goku were alone in a spaceship, many, many, many miles away from their home. It had been nearly a week with him alone, surely there had to be some tension between them. It made sense. Of course Goku probably wasn't feeling the same way, he was just innocent, wanting to spend time with Bulma however he could.

Bulma's thoughts were interrupted when she felt a set of lips press to her own. She grinned a little and kissed those lips before opening her eyes to see Goku there.

"You really like kissing me, don't you?" She asked the saiyan playfully.

He grinned and nodded, "Yeah. It makes my lips tingle, it feels good."

Bulma snickered, "Well there is a lot we could do to feel good." She nodded.

Goku's eyes lit up and he grew excited, "Really? Like what?"

Bulma shrugged, "Stuff…" she teased.

The saiyan smiled happily, "Stuff that's better than training or kissing?"

"Yep, a lot better."

"Will you show me?" He asked hopefully.

"Maybe later, but not now." Bulma said.

Goku didn't ask for more, he was content with her answer. He planted a kiss on Bulma's lips before looking back out the window at the planets, leaving the woman to her thoughts.

Bulma grinned to herself wickedly. She knew she should feel bad for using Son like she was, but she had so much power in her hands, literally and figuratively. Goku was so gullible and innocent she could bend him to do whatever she wanted him to do, maybe even things she had always wanted to do, but never found the right moment to. With Goku, there didn't have to be a right moment, any time was the right moment, and she knew that the saiyan would be absolutely fine with it, and she knew that he'd feel no guilt. Bulma began making wicked plans for Goku, even though a small voice in the back of her mind told her that it was dangerous, that she would regret it, that she would be punished for it in the end. If she heard that warning voice at all, she didn't show it. She would get what she wanted, and not even her conscience would get in the way.

**(A/N):** I'm realizing that a lot of the scenes in the story so far have taken place in the bath tub. I'm also starting to realize I should have probably given this story an M rating, what do you think? Is it fine at T?


	4. What's Love Got to Do With It?

What's Love Got to Do With It?

The saiyan sat in the middle of the hull of the namekian spaceship. His eyes were closed, in a meditative trance. He thought about his battle with another saiyan named Vegeta. The name brought back some intense feelings of hatred, but excitement. It was the first time he had ever pushed to his limit and beyond. Vegeta had destroyed him, had it not been for the aid of his friends, he wasn't sure if he could have beaten the evil saiyan. That was something Goku had to work on. He couldn't always rely on his friends for help; he had to be able to defeat his enemies by himself.

He hopped up suddenly and twisted the knob on the front of his magnetic training gear. He felt the weight increase dramatically and he was almost immediately dropped back to the ground, but he landed on his feet. He was at forty times Earth's gravity and it was still pretty hard for him. He figured he should do some laps around the hull to get used to the gravity a bit more before getting into any real training.

He started off at a slow jog, heading toward the back of the ship, moving around the bed where Bulma Briefs lay asleep in her underwear. He watched her as he passed, snickering slightly before speeding up a bit more during his laps. Bulma had showed him so much during their time as friends. She had taken him away from his home in the mountains and took him on the greatest adventure he could have ever known. He got to fight so many strong people and he met some of his greatest friends. He held Bulma up higher than any of his friends, maybe even higher than Krillin. That wasn't to say he didn't love his friends as much, but he had so much respect for Bulma.

She had shown him the joys of kissing the other day. It felt so right to kiss her. When Chi-Chi had tried to kiss him it was weird. She had tried to shove her tongue in his mouth! He didn't like it, it was strange feeling. Kissing felt forced with Chi-Chi, but with Bulma it felt mutual, and Goku was happy for that. But there was something about what Bulma talked about that he hadn't truly questioned before. When they had talked about love, Bulma kept mentioning Chi-Chi, what did she have to do with love? He loved all his friends, even Piccolo, if the namekian could even be considered a friend. So why did Bulma keep bringing love up? He figured he would ask her when she woke up.

Son Goku stopped his laps around the hull, having gone around a number higher than he could count, or had just chosen not to, after all, his mind had been busy. He moved back to the middle of the ship and began a series of kicks and punches, all slower than he would usually be due to the added weight. He went through a few fluid combinations; a kick, punch, punch, kick, a couple of aerial maneuvers, and then when he landed, he did a roll and came up with a spinning uppercut into the air. He landed back on his feet, grinning happily, he was already getting used to forty times Earth's gravity.

He heard Bulma make a soft noise to the side of him as she woke up. Perfect! He wanted to talk to her about what she meant by 'love'. He kept his training gear on as he turned and waited for Bulma to awaken fully.

When the girl finally awoke, sitting up and yawning, she looked to Goku and let out a small laugh before greeting him, "Good morning, Goku."

The saiyan smiled, returning the greeting as Bulma got up to walk over to him and kiss his lips. He returned the kiss, and then right after he started to say what he wanted to, but he was unsure how to start, "Um, I had something to ask you."

The girl tilted her head a tad, "What is it?"

"When we talked about romance and stuff the other day, you kept mentioning Chi-Chi and love, I just want to know why love matters with romance." Goku nodded.

Bulma looked at him, righting her head once again. She sighed, "Goku, I tried to explain it to you, but you didn't understand, and honestly, it's not that easy to explain."

Goku frowned, "I just got to thinking about what you said. I'm just wondering why Chi-Chi being my wife mattered."

Bulma shrugged, "I really don't know how to explain it." She looked away.

Goku sighed, "Well, thanks anyway." He nodded, thinking to himself for a moment, "Oh, I know! I can ask the Lord of the Northen Worlds, King Kai!" He called up to seemingly no one, "King Kai, are you there?"

Bulma stared at Goku curiously as if he had gone insane, but Goku paid no mind to the look as he awaited the reply from the god of the north galaxy.

"I'm listening," the voice of King Kai eventually replied, "Took me a while to find you. On your way to Namek, I see." There was a pause, "But who's that?"

"Oh, that's my friend Bulma." Goku said aloud, which made Bulma head over to the bed quickly and cover her nearly nude form up with a blanket, "She's the one who found this ship with Mr. Popo and fixed it up for the trip."

"Wonderful!" King Kai said happily, "Now, what is it you needed?"

"I want to ask you about love, and what it has to do with my wife."

King Kai was silent for a long moment, "I see…" He started awkwardly, "Well, um, she is your wife, right? That should answer your question."

Goku groaned, "That's what Bulma was saying too, but I don't really understand, I love almost everyone."

King Kai blew a mental irritated sigh at Goku, "Son, love is a very confusing subject, even for a god, sure I know a lot of things, but love is just a confusing topic. Like…" he paused, thinking for a moment, "Like, I love Bubbles, you remember him of course. My pet monkey is my friend, but loving a wife is different." King Kai seemed to be flipping through pages of a book, as the sound was being communicated mentally, "Ah, here, it says that one may feel as if your stomach is floating, or filled with butterflies flying around when you are _in _love with someone, which is, I assume, what you felt when you met your wife, right?"

Goku thought about that, "Not really, my stomach _growled_ when I met Chi-Chi, but that's only because I thought she was offering me food, not marriage."

King Kai was dumbfounded, "Well how did you two even get married in the first place?"

"Chi-Chi just showed up at the twenty-third Tenkaichi Budokai and said I had promised to marry her, so I didn't want to break my promise."

The god of the northern worlds was silent for a moment, "I see, well, no wonder you're confused, you don't love Chi-Chi the way a husband should, that poor woman." He sighed, "I don't know what else I can say, Goku, this isn't something you should be bugging me about in the first place! I have worlds to look after, you know!"

"I'm sorry, King Kai, thanks." Goku sighed and fell back to lie on the floor and stare up at the ceiling. He leaned his head back a little more to look at Bulma, "I just have more questions now."

The girl frowned at Goku, "I'm sorry that I can't help you, Goku."

The saiyan looked to Bulma silently for a moment, "It's alright." He nodded slightly, "I just really want to understand this stuff. Grampa never taught me this stuff."

Bulma frowned, "Maybe you'll understand it one day, Goku. Maybe soon."

Goku sighed and stood up, seeming to struggle slightly due to the magnetic training gear. He looked to Bulma sadly a moment before returning to his training.

Son Goku knew that he didn't know much about anything other than fighting, and how to cook a good meal, and that saddened him. King Kai had called Chi-Chi a "poor woman" because of Goku's inability to love her like a husband should. What was he missing? How much more did he miss due to his lack of knowledge on this subject? How much more would he miss if he couldn't figure it out? Son Goku was more conflicted now than he had ever been in his life.

* * *

Bulma felt absolutely terrible now. She had confused Goku to the point where he was desperate to find out what Bulma had meant about loving his wife. The girl leaned her head back on the lip of the tub. _Damn it, Bulma, look what you've done_, she thought to herself angrily. She had always been one to think of herself, but she had gotten so much better since she was younger, why was she screwing all that up? Maybe because she loved Goku. It wasn't impossible, after all, but this was so risky, she could never be with him, could she? Of course not, he was with Chi-Chi! _Bulma, you stupid fool! What have you been doing? Don't lead yourself on like this, you're just rebounding from Yamcha's death, he'll be back, and you'll be happy again. You have to end this, you have to tell Goku that what you two have been doing is wrong and that you must stop._

Bulma rose up from the water quickly, determined. Water dripped from her form as she grabbed up a towel and quickly dried herself and threw on a clean pair of underwear and her sports bra. She walked right of the back room to the main hull of the ship and she looked to Goku. But she suddenly got cold feet. She wouldn't move from her spot as she looked to him training. She had just been so determined to end this all, why couldn't she now?

She watched Goku train; the man's eyes were serious, focused. His muscles were defined, tight against his skin as he worked them to the edge and over, becoming stronger so that he could better protect his friends. Bulma watched this and realized that maybe her feelings for this man were too strong, that she shouldn't give up the fight just yet.

**(A/N): **I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. I had written nearly an entire chapter when I decided I didn't like what I had done with it. Things were happening too fast, and the dialogue I had written was awful, I ended up deleting half of what I had written, and then decided to write a NEW chapter four. So I started writing the new chapter and I hit a speed bump. I struggled and struggled to get the new chapter finished, and I still had many, many revisions to it. So finally you get this short chapter before we get to the good stuff, and um, also, I'm changing the story's rating to 'M' in preparation for chapter five.


	5. Escalation

Escalation

The green grass of Namek blew gently in the wind as the two companions trekked across the planet's fields. They walked under strange looking trees that towered over them, with branches that twisted around its trunk, and strange looking animals made their home on those twisted limbs. The two friends watched the creatures' large eyes stare at them warily as they passed. They were like large squirrels, but were a deep green color and had much larger teeth.

The two continued on until they came to a small lake, where some namekian children, a girl and boy, played across the way. The blue haired female watched the children play as the wild haired male set a blanket down on the grass near the lake water. The two children noticed the two alien visitors and were startled. They quickly ran off to a strange looking spiked house where the female saw a man that looked exactly like Piccolo come out and greet the children. She couldn't make out what the man said, but he looked over to her and smiled with a wink before taking his children into the home.

"Bulma," the wild haired man spoke, "It's all set."

The girl looked to the man with a smile before looking down to see he had set up a blanket, with a couple of pillows and some wine. She didn't remember packing that. She didn't question it as she joined her companion on the blanket, sitting close to him and cuddling him happily, "It's perfect, Goku."

The saiyan pulled the cork out of the wine bottle with ease, "I'm glad you think so." He produced a couple of wine glasses from his pack and poured the clear, alcoholic liquid into each. He handed Bulma one as he held up his. "To a new life." He toasted before reaching his glass over to tap it to Bulma's.

She accepted this, but was confused at his toast, "A new life? What do you mean?"

"I was thinking…" He replied slowly, "After we find the dragon balls and wish back our friends from Earth we could live here on Namek."

Bulma felt her cheeks grow hot, "Just the two of us? Goku, why?"

"Because I love you, Bulma," Goku stared into her eyes with the most serious look she had ever seen on his face, "I don't want to go back to Earth if it means I can't be this close to you anymore."

"Oh, Goku," Bulma whimpered as she got up onto her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck softly, careful to keep her wine glass in hand and not spill any. "That means so much to me, I… I don't know what to say. But…" she began hesitantly, "…I love you too! And… And yes! I'll live here with you!"

Goku smiled wide, "That makes me so happy, Bulma."

They separated again, but remained close to one another as they looked into each other's eyes while they downed their wine. They both tossed the empty wine glasses into the grass and went into each other's embrace immediately. Their lips locked together in a passionate kiss as Bulma struggled to remove her yellow space jacket, while Goku fumbled with his belt. Soon they were nearly naked before just giving into their passions and fell back onto the blanket as one.

Son Goku woke up to the hum of the spaceship. It was morning and they were well into their second week of travel. He yawned and scratched the back of his head as he sat up from his cot on the floor. He then reached his hand down to scratch his bare stomach and then pat it a few times. He was hungry. He wondered if Bulma was up so that she could show him to make breakfast again. He forgot so easily. Making a fire and cooking over that was a lot easier, but it seemed that Chi-Chi and Bulma liked to use electric or gas stoves. It was stupid, to him, to buy a stove when you could go build a hot fire of your own for free.

He stood up and saw that Bulma was still asleep in the bed. She was in her sports bra and panties that she wore around the ship so often. Her legs were spread open lazily, hanging over the edge of either side of the bed. Goku snickered at the silly sight, but she was sleeping peacefully. It reminded him of the first time they had stayed together on their first journey to find the dragon balls. She had been in a position similar to the one she was in now, and he had wanted to see how soft she was down there to see if it was a nice place to rest his head when he slept. He had pulled her underwear off to find she didn't have the same parts he had and it scared him. The saiyan let out a small laugh as he shook his head at the thought. He didn't know that girls were born without those parts! Luckily he had Bulma there to show him how different boys and girls really were. He watched her a moment longer before deciding to leave her and let her sleep, he could wait for breakfast.

He had begun to turn and walk away when he heard Bulma let out a soft moan. He turned back to look at her and saw her face was reddening and she squirmed. Was she dreaming? Goku took a step closer, watching her carefully. The girl let out another moan, louder this time as her legs now pulled up and pressed together. The saiyan was confused, was she possessed? What kind of dream was she having?

"Goku!" Bulma moaned out loudly in a way the saiyan had never heard his name called out before. He backed away just a bit, confused. He thought for a moment. He _had_ heard his name called out like that before, but not from Bulma, from Chi-Chi. Goku's cheeks turned a light shade of red. He hadn't heard his name called like that since a little after he and Chi-Chi were married, when they were doing that thing Goku had kind of liked. Had Chi-Chi not refused to ever do it again, he gladly would have. It was one of the best feelings he had ever felt, next to eating food, and training.

Bulma moaned out more frequently, making Goku think back to that moment in time all the more. Should he wake her up? But as he thought that the girl finished off with one, last long moan before settling back in her bed.

The saiyan watched her carefully again, running a hand through his always messy hair. Was that it? Was she done? Was she okay now? He studied her until he noticed her stir. He backed off a little, still keeping an eye on her. Her blue eyes opened slowly, but then went wide as she sat up, cheeks dark as she looked around and then noticed Goku.

He smiled nervously, "G-good morning!" He said with a wave.

Bulma's lips parted to say something to him, but nothing came out as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and quickly made her way into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her as she went.

_Did I do something wrong?_ Goku thought to himself.

Bulma stood in the bathroom, hand on her forehead as her mind spiraled with thoughts and her heart raced. That dream was far too intense, even for Bulma. She hadn't had a dream like that before in her life, at least none she could remember so vividly and intensely. It was wonderful, yet so frightening at the same time, especially waking up to find the man she was dreaming about was standing there staring at her.

Bulma shook her head, "It was just a dream, Bulma, snap out of it." She said to herself as she stood straight. She walked over to the tub, bent down, ran some cool water over her hand and splashed it in her face before she stood up yet again and went to the door. She felt more confident to face Goku now. She took a few deep breaths before opening the door to head back out into the hull to see Goku sitting in the passengers chair behind the captain's.

She walked up behind him, noting he still hadn't changed into his gi or anything; she tapped his shoulder, getting the saiyan's attention. He turned around, looking at her with a slight smile.

"Hey, Bulma." Goku greeted her, "Are you okay? You were, um, making some strange noises in your sleep."

The woman's cheeks grew darker in color, "I-I was…?"

Goku nodded slightly, "You, uh, you said my name."

Bulma couldn't take it anymore, her mind was spiraling, Goku was on to her, and she had to come clean, "Listen, Goku. I had a…" she hesitated, unsure how to say this to the saiyan, "I had a dream about you and me, _together_."

Goku nodded, "I, well, I figured."

"How…?" Bulma asked.

"The noises you were making, the last time I heard noises like that is when me and Chi-Chi did that thing in bed."

Bulma's eyes went wide. Goku _had _done that before! After all, he was a father! She felt so embarrassed, "Oh… Goku, I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry, Bulma." He smiled at her, "Would it make you feel better if _we_ did do that?"

The woman's cheeks darkened tremendously, she was breathless, "But… Goku…"

"But what?" He asked, tilting his head at her, "It will be nice, we're friends, right? We can trust each other."

Oh, how Bulma hated Goku at the moment. She felt that his statement was meant sarcastically since she was taking advantage of him, but she knew that he meant what he said, that he was _very_ willing. "Goku. I would love to, but-"

"No 'buts' then, Bulma." Goku smiled and stood up, turning to face her.

"Yes 'buts', Goku. I've never done this before." She said with a frown on her face.

Son Goku looked to her, registering that, "Oh, I see. Are you nervous?" he asked, "I remember Chi-Chi was really eager at first, but when it all started she was in pain." He chuckled, which put Bulma on edge until the saiyan continued, "But she ended up really liking it, and so did I. But we never did it again." He shrugged, "But now I have my best friend to do it with me." He smiled, but then he got serious, lifting a finger at Bulma, "But only if you _want_ to!"

Bulma snickered, her cheeks lightly pink, "I want to, Goku."

The saiyan was up within seconds; with one arm he grabbed Bulma up, taking the now giggling woman to the bed. He gently rested her down on the cushioned surface of the elevated piece of furniture. Bulma smiled up at Goku, quite nervous as the saiyan sat on the bed near her, cross-legged, facing her, smiling happily, innocently.

_It was years ago, an early morning somewhere in the East Mountains of the world, a lone Capsule House stood on the outskirts of a forest, off the main path. The two inhabitants of the house were fast asleep; a young, teenage girl with blue hair lay in a bed comfortably, while the even younger preteen boy with wild black hair lay on the floor._

_ The wild haired boy was the first to awaken, yawning as he rubbed his eyes of sleep. He looked around and caught sight of the blue haired girl lying in bed, still sleeping, her legs apart, the blankets moved aside, showing off her white panties. The boy saw this and walked over, ideas bubbling in his head._

_ "That looks like a comfy place to rest my head." The boy thought aloud to himself as he climbed onto the bed, looking to the soft, white panties on the girl. "Like when Grampa was asleep." He laughed softly as he turned around and gently plopped his head against the girl's groin. But something seemed off to the boy, it was too flat._

_ The boy lifted his head and turned around, "That's not right…" he said as he reached forward with a hand to pat the girl's groin just to make sure what he felt was true…_

Son Goku reached forward, smiling gently as his hand made contact with Bulma's nether, making the girl let out a soft squeak, her cheeks going even darker when the saiyan started to gently rub into her groin gently. Goku didn't stop, not until he felt Bulma was ready…

_The boy was confused, but curious. He took hold of the girl's underwear and pulled them off her legs before getting a look at her bare parts. But what he saw surprised him. Where there should have been a set of parts much like his own, there was, nothing, well, there was something, but it wasn't what he was expecting! The boy let out a cry of fright, "Bulma! You lost your balls!"_

_ The blue haired girl woke up immediately, "Wh-what?" she cried, jumping up from the bed to get to the pack where she was keeping the dragon balls she had gathered. When she opened it up, the balls were there. "Goku, you idiot, they're right here. Stop having nightmares."_

_ Goku, for that's what the boy's name was, just didn't mention what he had seen and decided to just go train. Girls sure were different from boys._

Son Goku's hands grabbed the waist of Bulma's underwear, he gently tugged them down and then off. He looked down at the nervous and exposed Bulma and shook his head. "It's okay, don't be nervous." He smiled as he reached down to get his boxers off so that he was now exposed as well, "See? Now we're both naked." He said, although his exposed part was probably a little more ready than Bulma.

The woman stared up at Goku after a glance down, all it did was make her more nervous, but as she looked into the face of one of her greatest friends, she knew it would be okay.

"I'm gonna go in now, okay, Bulma?" The saiyan asked as he positioned himself over the girl.

She looked up at him, breathless, heart pounding, "Y-yeah…" she said, gulping nervously.

Bulma's mind exploded when she felt the saiyan press into her, her eyes wide for a moment before they shut tight, letting forth a bellow that came from deep within herself. She had never felt anything like that before. Her mind raced as Goku continued, never stopping, just pressing into her repeatedly. She couldn't handle this, couldn't keep herself calm as she bellowed out yet again, moaning out as her body grew hot as the saiyan arched over it.

Son Goku watched Bulma beneath him, every move she made, her facial expressions, just taking in everything. He was genuinely happy to be this close to Bulma, to be doing this with her, wanting to make her feel good, to be the first one she experienced this with. He looked down at her, watched her as he pumped into her, and he felt something strange, his stomach seemed to float, like it was filled with fluttering butterflies. He listened to Bulma moan underneath him while this new sensation filled his gut, he heard her moan his name again, and the feeling intensified. He looked down at her, watching this woman, that he had known since he was a boy, squirm and groan underneath her as he nestled himself within her, feeling her, and enjoying the intense pleasure wash over him as they climaxed together. He thought about what King Kai had told him, about loving his wife the way he should love a wife, he understood it now, but the person that he was looking at now wasn't his wife, yet why did he feel this way toward her? She leaned up to kiss him, and for a moment he didn't react, still deep in thought, but he kissed back until she pulled away. He watched her smile, and he smiled back, yet he felt changed. They had another two weeks until they reached Namek, and he began to wonder what would happen next…

**(A/N): **Hey, I'm totally sorry about this not being out sooner. I reread it, and realized that I had a decent amount of pages. All I had to do was write one more paragraph before it was done. Haha... Hehe... Yep. Sorry. Hopin' the next chapter, will come out sooner.


End file.
